Valor
by Nirvanacolk
Summary: Tengo miedo, que se supone diga ahora, no la he visto en años y terminamos en muy malos términos. Mi corazón duele, siento escalofríos, ¿Es la presión de no saber que decir o es el orgullo coaccionando? Tengo miedo pero debo responder... Perdonar de forma sincera es demasiado difícil.


**_No calificada…la frase más escuchada y odiada por mí en los últimos años._ _¿_ _Pero no calificada en qué sentido? Porque lo que me falta en experiencia me sobra en valor, y si tienes valor no hay nada imposible que no puedas lograr._**

 ** _Isabella Swan_**

* * *

Verán, soy una mujer adulta o casi adulta de unos 24 años de edad, con un título de Ingeniería en Ciencias Ambientales y que aún no ha conseguido un trabajo decente en su vida.

¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿qué es lo que tienes?-gritaba indignada Alice, mientras trataba de amarrarse el cabello- no es posible que no te contrataran de nuevo, ya te digo yo, lo que necesitas son amigos políticos.

Y como demonios consigo "amigos políticos", además todos los políticos son unos inútiles que para lo único que sirven es para ser lame suelas-

Shichuuu, ¡estás loca!, si te escuchan juro que negare que te conozco y ya deja de fruncir el ceño que te saldrán arrugas-

Ok, ok- decía irritada mientras ponía las manos sobre la frente, lo último que me faltaba seria que me salieran arrugas, aún me parece vergonzoso que me digan señora. La primera vez que sucedió, estaba en el colegio donde estudia mi hermano para recoger su libreta de calificaciones, y la secretaria que entregaba dicha carpeta me miro y antes de siquiera darme cuenta, me lo dijo, fuerte y claro…. "SE-ÑO-RA", modulando perfectamente las silabas en cada entonación, apropósito y con una sonrisita de maldad, la última punición a mi autoestima.

Al terminar la discusión sobre mi falta de suerte nos dirigimos rápidamente a casa de Alice, y se preguntaran ¿who is Alice? me vino lo "Drama Queen" sorry, en fin, Alice es mi prima. Así como lo escuchan, es hija de la hermana de mi madre, la cual por cierto me crio y me dio el amor que una madre debería de dar a su hija. Mi prima es hermosa, tiene una complexión pequeña que le hace ver mucho más tierna de lo que es en realidad, de cabellera larga de color castaño y ojos miel, tiene unos 18 años recién cumplidos, pero aparenta de 22, madura, simpática pero fácilmente irritable y peligrosa cuando le sacan de sus casillas…

…Créanme lo he vivido….

… _.hace 3 años atrás aproximadamente…_

 _Si me vuelves a tocar una vez más te parto esa nariz chueca que tienes el rostro, ¡maldito gremlin del demonio!- le gruñe mi prima al guardia frente suyo, un Señor gordo, de estatura promedio y ciertamente con la nariz algo chueca que acaba de impedir el paso a Susana hacia la montaña rusa._

 _Te he dicho señorita que baje el tonito, ¿acaso no sabe leer?, dice claramente no pasar si posee esta estatura- dice mientras apunta con las manos hacia el cartel para después apuntar la estatura de Alice y la estatura que indica en dicho objeto inanimado que no tiene la culpa de nada pero que mi prima trata de matar con los ojos- mire SE-ÑO-RI-TA, no tengo la culpa de que sea una enana, así que o se va o se va , porque de aquí…ve esta línea amarilla, ¡de aquí no pasa!._

 _Y todo paso en cámara lenta, antes de poder agarrar a la enana, esta se abalanza sobre el guardia asestándole un puño en la nariz, el guardia cae, la enana cae sobre él y la gente curiosa que estaba detrás nuestro viendo el espectáculo dando empujones tropiezan y caen sobre ellos, y ya saben, cantidad+peso=_ _sándwich de guardia y la enana._

… _MORALEJA: Nunca le digan enana a una enana o terminaran con un hombro dislocado y la nariz rota, o en mi caso con un regaño de 3 horas continuas -_ asiento ligeramente concordando con mis pensamientos mientras nos ponemos en marcha.

Aparentemente vamos tarde, el ocaso está a la vuelta de la esquina y antes de que se nos acabe la luz del sol apresuramos el paso, las calles últimamente han estado peligrosas por este vecindario así que como dice mi abuelita "mejor prevenir, que lamentar". Una vez adentro, nos disponemos a darnos un baño mientras esperamos a la mama de Alice. Mi tía es una mujer de 52 años que aparenta de 40, es una especie de hechicera de los remedios naturales, tiene una colección excepcional de pastillas para prácticamente cualquier dolencia, pero su apariencia se debe más bien a una buena alimentación y actividad física, aunque lo de la alimentación no sé si sea del todo cierto, ya que, si le mencionan a ella que comer pene de toro es bueno para la salud te aseguro que no lo pensara mucho antes de prepararlo para el almuerzo.

Por cierto, ¿A qué hora llegara tu madre?-menciono mientras observo su rostro a través del reflejo en el espejo y seco las hebras de mi cabello negro con la toalla, si no lo hago probablemente me resfríe, tengo un sistema inmunológico débil a pesar de abarrotarme con pastillas de Vitamina C todos los días.

No lo sé, probablemente llegue a las nueve de la noche, una vez salga del trabajo. Deberías quedarte a dormir, es viernes y no tienes muchas cosas que hacer realmente-

Gracias por mencionar ese pequeño y último detalle-ruedo los ojos con molestia-

¡Anda! Haremos una noche de pelis de terror, yo preparo las palomitas-dice antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo con una sonrisa a lo gato de Cheshire, me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no me voy a negar a películas y palomitas, además está el hecho de que si me encuentro sola las pesadillas no tardan en aparecer, con un suspiro la sigo hasta la cocina.

Unos 30 minutos después las palomitas están listas, esas sabrosas palomitas de mantequilla, solo de pensar en ellas se me hace agua en la boca. Decidimos rápidamente buscar algo en Netflix, adoraría ver una película de terror buena, algo como Constantino, Insidius o el exorcista, esa en donde sale una niña que puede girar su cabeza 360°, es una película bastante vieja, la primera vez que la vi me asuste tanto, tenía unos 4 años y gracias a ello recuerdo que no dormí durante una semana.

… _.Hace 20 años atrás…_

 _Mami, no puedo dormir, ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?- lloriqueo mientras muevo las manos de forma nerviosa- por favor mami, prometo que no voy a molestar._

 _¡Agh! ¿Cuándo es que vas a crecer? No importa lo que digas, eres una molestia, no te dejare dormir aquí, estoy cansada, vete a tu habitación-voltea el cuerpo dándome la espalda-_

 _Lo siento, pero por favor, solo esta vez-digo mientras junto las manitas en forma de súplica-no quiero dormir sola, la niña me va a atrapar-tiemblo ligeramente-_

 _¡Dios! Te hubiera abortado cuando tuve la oportunidad, que esperaba de un mero accidente, sal de aquí antes de que saque el cinturón-exclama fastidiada mientras levanta la mano hacia donde me encontraba-_

 _Per-don- balbuceo, del susto doy dos pasos para atrás y salgo rápidamente de la habitación mientras escucho unas últimas palabras salir de su boca._

 _Por suerte, dentro de poco ya no veré tu odiosa cara nuevamente-_

… _.._

Siento que mi corazón se estruja levemente por lo que muevo la cabeza tratando de despejarme.

¡Ahg! No encuentro nada para ver, busca tú ahora-vocifera Alice desde el otro sofá ubicado a dos metros y medio de donde me encuentro acostada cómodamente con los pies hacia arriba sobre una almohadilla.

Y si vemos la era del hielo I -digo antes de que lance el control remoto a mi rostro.

¿De nuevo?, ya la hemos visto 20 veces-observa mi expresión un momento-ok, tampoco quiero seguir buscando-farfulla antes de darle clic para iniciar la película.

Recojo el recipiente con palomitas ubicada sobre la mesa en medio de las dos y trato de disfrutar tanto de la película como de las palomitas pero mi mente a pesar de observar fijamente la pantalla sigue haciendo cálculos tratando de resolver mis problemas financieros, estoy agotada mentalmente tratando de encontrar una solución, y solo hay una, necesito desesperadamente un trabajo. Con una exhalación procedo a tratar de disfrutar finalmente de Manny, Diego y Sid compitiendo por quien atrapa al bebe en el tobogán de hielo. Pasado unos minutos, escucho un ronquido a lo lejos y me doy cuenta de que mi prima se ha quedado dormida, me levanto despacio, recorro el pasillo de paredes color crema hasta llegar a su habitación, me dirijo directamente al ropero frente a la puerta, deslizo el compartimiento derecho y retiro una frazada de color granate con dibujo de ositos y otra de color celeste, regreso a la sala de estar y mientras atravieso el pasillo observo el reloj de pared con bordes rojos y diseño de Mickey en el interior, las manecillas dan las 21:55.

Ya es algo tarde, espero que tía llegue pronto-murmuro antes de llegar donde Alice, la arropo con la frazada granate con dibujo de osos, le retiro el cabello de los ojos y doy una vuelta entera con el propósito de dirigirme hacia el sofá en donde me encontraba anteriormente, pero antes de tenderme escucho un sonido a lo lejos muy parecido a la risa de un niño.

No de nuevo-susurro irritada y me dispongo a tumbarme finalmente, me arropo y trato de incitar al sueño cerrando los ojos.

….

 _Dos ovejitas, se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña;_

 _Yo ya sabía, que no resistiría,_

 _Vamos a matar otra ovejita…_

 _¿Estoy dormida?-exclamo viendo el espectáculo desplegarse ante mis ojos. Podía ver a un hombre vestido con un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una camisa blanca remangada sobre los codos y sobre esta un chaleco negro de corte simple, además de tener un sombrero de paja que tapaba gran parte de su cabeza, este se encontraba en la cima de un peñasco aventando a ovejas negras al mar después de cortarles la yugular con un pequeño cuchillo de mango pequeño con incrustaciones de gemas rojas, las aventaba una por una en orden de llegada mientras entonaba una vez más el mismo verso; no sé cuánto tiempo me he quedado mirando pero ya iba por la cuarta oveja._

 _Hola Isabella, ha pasado un tiempo- una vez aventado al último, se levanta, se sacude el pantalón y con una soltura envidiable gira completamente el cuerpo y me enfrenta-ya es momento de que cumplas tu parte-dice finalmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _No entiendo-tartamudeo con esfuerzo, tratando de que mis piernas no me traicionen, la maldad que proyectaba su sonrisa me era extremadamente familiar._

 _Me lastimas el ego-murmura realizando un gesto de inmenso dolor pero sin borrar la sonrisita del rostro- he enviado a mis lacayos a cuidarte durante todos estos años, es una falta de respeto que ni siquiera recuerdes mi nombre, especialmente después de no llevarme a tu querida abuela._

 _Levanta el sombrero y veo sus ojos color rubí, y es ahí, en donde recuerdo, siento como la sangre se acumula en mi cerebro y como mis pulmones se quedan sin aire, mis sentidos se nublan._

 _Bienvenida- es lo último que mi mente logra captar antes de apagarme completamente._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, les agradecería si me dejaran un review por favor con el fin de saber si continuar o no este proyecto y para conocer sus opiniones.** **Los quiere.**

 **Nirvanacolk**


End file.
